Plus rien à faire de lui
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Arthur Morgan se le répète toute la journée : il n'en a plus rien à faire de lui...


Informations : Je n'ai pas encore fini le jeu, merci de ne pas spoiler la fin. Et faudra un jour que je fasse un texte qui se trouve à l'époque avant Red Dead Redemption 2, y'a du potentiel.

Texte écrit pendant la nuit du FoF sur le thème de « Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ».

Y'a vraiment des jours où Morgan se demandait pourquoi tout le monde avait décidé de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec Marston. Et Marston par ci, et Marston par là… Marston lui sortait par les trous de nez. Il avait beau se faire sec et tenter de faire comprendre ça, le sujet revenait toujours. La terre entière était donc concernée par sa relation avec John ? Qu'on lui foute la paix à la fin. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour la gérer. C'est-à-dire l'ignorer le mieux possible. Quand il ne se foutait pas jusqu'au cou dans les emmerdes et qu'il devait donc aller l'y repêcher au risque de se faire engueuler par les bonnes femmes du groupe. Comme s'il était responsable de ses conneries ! Quand les gens comprendraient ils qu'il n'en avait juste rien à faire de ce foutu égoïste qui les avait abandonnés comme un lâche ? Qui avait décidé soudainement de disparaitre.

Il était revenu. Grand bien lui fasse. Il était mort pour lui. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il tentait désespérément de se rentrer dans le crâne.

Il voulait y croire.

Pourtant, quand il le vit s'accroupir à coté du feu où Morgan était seul occupant d'un rondin recyclé comme un banc, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer la façon qu'avaient les flammes de modeler son visage de couleur chaudes, contrastant avec l'ombre marquée par la nuit. Il eut un petit grognement, tel un loup prévenant son congénère qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu, tout en détournant le regard vers la source de lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? »

« Y'a moyen qu'on parle ? »

« C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, non ? »

« Ailleurs, j'entends. »

Ok, donc ça serait une discussion en tête à tête. Les narines de Morgan vinrent s'étrécir, trahissant son agacement. Il avait vraiment besoin de venir le faire chier ? Sérieusement ? Il se leva finalement, lui indiquant de le suivre pour ainsi s'éloigner du campement. Ils firent une vingtaine de mètres dans le couvert des arbres avant qu'il s'arrête pour lui faire face.

John s'arrêta alors pour lui faire face.

« Il est temps qu'on parle, je pense. »

« Pas moi. J'ai fait une croix sur ton existence, Marston. »

Il vit l'autre se crisper et déglutir.

« Un an, Arthur. Je suis parti un an. On dirait que c'est tout une vie à tes yeux. »

« Tu nous as abandonné ! »

« Je suis revenu. J'ai compris où était ma famille… »

« Il t'a fallu un an pour le comprendre ? » Arthur sentit ses poings se crisper. L'envie de lui mettre un coup en pleine face était bien présente. « Ecoute, dis ce que tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de ta gueule. »

« Arthur… écoute moi… juste un instant, je t'en prie. »

Ce furent ces derniers mots qui le persuadèrent de rester, de lui prêter l'oreille quelques secondes. Il l'entendit prendre une inspiration pour se donner le courage de continuer.

« Oui, je suis revenu, vous me manquiez, vous aviez de l'importance pour moi. Quoi que je veuille bien avouer. Et… Tu en as aussi. Je ne veux pas croire que notre histoire… »

« Tu veux dire celle qui finit par « je décide de faire un gosse à une bonne femme et je me barre ensuite parce que je sais pas gérer mes responsabilités ? » »

« Arthur ! J'ai jamais voulu de ce môme. Moi, ça m'allait bien notre vie d'alors ! On était bien… toi et moi… »

« Mince, fallait que je t'apprenne comment on fait les gosses pour que tu fasses pas cette grossière erreur ? »

« Je ne sais même pas si tu m'en veux plus pour Abigail ou pour mon départ… »

« Les deux… »

John inspira profondément et se rapprocha de Morgan. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour reculer mais sa tête se fit plus haute, comme s'il le défiait d'oser plus.

« Mais principalement pour ton départ. Abigail, je pouvais supporter. Je l'ai supporté. Ça a foutu quelques tensions mais c'était anecdotique. » ajouta finalement Arthur.

« Tu penses me pardonner un jour ? »

Morgan souffla fortement par le nez avant de s'en pincer l'arrête.

« John… »

C'est là qu'il sentit sa main glisser contre sa joue, frotter sa peau mal rasée alors que le visage de son cadet était si près du sien. Il avait cessé de parler, cesser de penser. Il voulait s'accrocher à une simple idée. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Oui, il devait s'accrocher à cette foutue idée. Alors pourquoi son cœur tapait comme ça alors que Marston venait écraser lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui… plus… Ses yeux rivés dans les siens qui le suppliait de lui pardonner, de lui offrir au moins une chance, il sentit qu'il allait s'y noyer. Et ce baiser appuyé contre sa bouche, lui réclamant désespérément une réaction. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire… plus rien à faire… Alors pourquoi il était en train de passer un bras autour de la nuque de John ? Pourquoi il sentait son cœur lui hurler de lui pardonner ? Qu'il était important pour son équilibre ?

Parce que s'il haïssait autant John, c'était pour l'avoir fait souffrir, l'avoir abandonné lui… Qu'importe Abigail et Jack… non, c'était lui qui avait saigné psychologiquement et même s'il s'était trouvé d'autres excuses, l'idée de pouvoir retrouver son équilibre s'il arrivait à lui pardonner…

D'accord, il voulait bien tenter un effort. Il exprima cette décision en venant appuyer fermement John contre un arbre, lui collant le dos contre alors que ses lèvres accrochaient les siennes, affamé de les retrouver. Il entendit Marston soupirer d'aise et ses propres bras se fermer autour de son corps.

Peut être qu'au fond…. Il en avait pas rien à faire.


End file.
